


Another kind of literature

by Eriathalia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidents, Attempted Sex, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kama Sutra, Kissing, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: One evening while waiting for Aziraphale to close up shop, Crowley discovers a book he wouldn't have expected the angel to own.He decides to put it to good use.With rather mediocre success...





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley had found it one evening while he was waiting for Aziraphale to finally close up the shop for the night. He had taken to browse the dusty shelves of books in the farthest corner after the angel had shot him a 'do not interfere, this is still a proper establishment' sort of glare while trying his best to prevent a potential customer from stealing away one of his beloved books. The demon had shrugged it off and mouthed a feisty 'have it your way angel' in his friend's direction, then sauntered off to busy himself with whatever was at hand. Truthfully, there wasn't too much in that department, but after 6000 years a few minutes of boredom would hardly serve to hurt him. 

Of course he could have done a 'quality check on the champagne, some Dom Perignon to be precise, which he had happened to acquire just the other day, but he had a feeling the angel would be less than pleased about his gift being halfway gone by the time he would finally have that rather stubborn customer sent on their way. 

Instead he traced the tips of his fingers along the spines of countless books, pulling some of them out from there spots to give them a once over before replacing them meticulously. Truth be told he never quite got Aziraphale's fascination with old and crumbling paper. The dust and particles rather made his throat scratchy, but the way the angel's eyes would light up once he got his fingers onto an exceptionally rare piece well made up for the trouble. 

A thick, leather bound tome with no inscription caught his attention. He knew that the better part of the books were neatly labelled, but this one wasn't. The fact that it had been hidden away in a dark corner just made it all the more suspicious. 

Gingerly he picked the book from its shelf, compared to many of the others it was rather clean, as if someone had frequently handled, then hidden it away again.

Curiosity piqued he flipped the pages open at random...and almost snapped it shut again immediately. His eyes widened behind the dark shades as he took on the pages, intricate illustrations depicting all manners of lascivious activities. He recognized it now, though he had never expected...well, his angel, Crowley mused, was full of surprises. 

Briefly he imagined Aziraphale crammed into one of his comfy armchairs, studying the delicate depictions of sexual acts, his round cheeks flushed and pink lips parted, those blue eyes taking in every last detail. 

The image alone was enough to make the room feel considerably hotter. 

"Ah, there you are dear b-" Crowley shot around, taken by surprise as the angel popped up behind him. They fell into an awkward silence as Aziraphale's eyes fell into the book still held in the demon's slender hands. He must have recognized it, for the angel's cheeks turned the loveliest shade of pink.

"Oh...oh my. What have we here. Absolutely forgot about that one." Aziraphale stuttered and made a futile attempt at snatching the book from Crowley's fingers. The latter one held on tight, fixing the angel with a blank stare. 

"It's nothing, really. I ah….I assumed it to be something...well...different when I first acquired it and ah...dreadful mistake to keep it." He bit his soft lips while shuffling his feet nervously. 

"It's not as dusty as the others" Crowley remarked, though his tone insinuated 'no coincidence, this one is well read indeed'. Aziraphale did a poor job of concealing the fact he had been caught in flagrante. 

"Ah...well" the angel wrung his hands in lieu of anything to hold on to "I might have recently taken a look. For purely...well...obviously for purely scientific reasons." he finished his half-hearted explanation, the smile on his face tainted by nervousness, just like a child that had been caught stealing cookies from the jar in the middle of the night.

"Have you ever-" Crowley started but was quickly cut off by the other shaking his head vehemently. 

"Good lord no! That would be- no! Absolutely not!" By now the angel's face had gone from a light pink to a deep red. Crowley thought it rather endearing. Besides, he was a demon and making other people's lives just a little more unpleasant was written in bold letters in his job description. And teasing Aziraphale was all the more rewarding for it. 

"But you would like to" he stated plainly, though it took more than just a little effort to not lose his calm as well. Seeing the other squirm in response was priceless anyway. 

"I ah...that is to say I...well...I find it...fascinating...in some way...ah…" the angel almost jumped as he felt puffs of hot air against the sensitive shell of his ear, Crowley's voice thick and sultry as he mumbled "We could try it. I would not be opposed to take things to" his tongue darted out and traced a wet line along the tip of the other's ear "the next level."

Aziraphale shivered, albeit it could not have been described as utterly unpleasant a sensation. 

"What ah…" he gasped, loosening his bowtie ever so slightly "what do you propose?" He watched Crowley grow hooded eyes, leaned into the touch as clever fingers trailed down his spine until...Aziraphale gave an indignant squeak as the same fingers gave his bottom a good squeeze. The red in his face had darkened even farther. 

"Crowley!" he protested, but it lacked any sort of conviction and as the same hand started massaging his plump hips he had no choice but to seek hold on a nearby bookshelf.

"Tell me angel…" Crowley mumbled, his voice rough and seductive "Do you have a favorite?" 

There was a lengthy pause, both because the other needed to make up his mind as well of being distracted by nimble fingers tearing down his last resolve. The circumstance that Aziraphale had indeed wondered about how those passionate poses would feel once put into action, how his flesh would succumb to long fingers and hungry lips and the fire burning in those yellow eyes, how pleased he would be to hear words of adoration, how…

No! He mustn't let his mind wander into the deepest darkest corners where he kept his desire for the demon safely locked away. Still he longed to know, longed to feel like truly belonging as he never had before. And wasn't it an expression of love? Should it not be sacred in the way he would mingle with the one entity that had ever truly mattered to him, been his constant throughout history? How could an act of love ever be considered a sin? 

He tore himself away from those thoughts with a quick shake of his head. Wordlessly he grabbed the book from Crowley's fingers and flipped open a page that saw the couple tangled with the lady on top while the man pushed himself up on all fours. He pointed at it, fingers shaking ever so slightly.

"The bridge? Crowley raised an eyebrow behind his shades "looks...interesting" he was uncertain if between the two of them they would be able to make it happen, but he was more than willing to try. Of course something simple like the missionary position would have made him feel more secure, what with his general inexperience in the whole matter, demon or not, but his need of keeping up the nonchalant facade forbade him to voice his concerns. How hard could it be anyway, he mused, then banned any remainder of doubt to the back of his head, leaning in to nuzzle his angel's throat instead.

It coaxed the sweetest sounds from Aziraphale's throat. If he had not been allowed anything else ever, Crowley would have still been perfectly content.

"We should...oh...oh yes…" the angel gasped between open mouthed kisses against his neck "take this up to the...oh god yes!...ah...bedroom" His knees were about to give out, traitorous bast- body parts, so he was more than ready to find a place more...suitable for what they were about to dive into. Crowley was eager to oblige. Before he knew what was happening Aziraphale found himself pinned flat on his back, his bow tie unbound and some of the buttons on his crystal blue shirt opened to reveal some of the fine blonde hairs covering his chest.

"What a sight you are angel" Crowley whispered against his skin before mapping out his torso with plush lips. "Heavenly indeed" he kept.on unbuttoning and pushing slides the angel's clothing until he was laid out bare in front of his eyes. He drank in the sight, burned it into memory in case he would for some ineffable reason never be allowed to lay eyes upon this perfect specimen again. 

Aziraphale squirmed, hands resting atop his rotund stomach in a feeble attempt to cover himself, or rather what he assumed to be inadequate. 

With a soft smile Crowley pushed them away.

"Let me see you angel" he asked, emphasizing his point with tiny kisses all across his stomach.

He could feel the angel's cock straining against his own thigh and grinned even wider. 

"Eager angel" he chuckled "so responsive" he wished his own clothing away, the draped his lithe, naked body over Aziraphale's. He was certain that this was how one could lose his mind.

The angel felt hot against his own, always so cold body. He never wanted to let go of him again. 

As their eyes locked onto each other he leaned down and placed a tender kiss against his angel's lips. The response was exhilarating, plush skin moving against his rougher one. Crowley deepens the kiss, greedily drinking down all his angel was willing to offer and in that moment he would have been content to be frozen in place for eternity. 

As he eventually pulled away, eyes never leaving Aziraphale's he attempted to flip them over, however, the bed was in fact far more narrow than his own, perfect for a single sleeper but no fir for two lovers caught up in the throes of passion. 

With a loud thud they fell off, Aziraphale landing on top of him knocking the last remaining air from his lungs.

He groaned as a sharp pain shot through his back. It was enough to kill any mood as his eyes started to water. 

It took a few moments until his head started spinning. When had he been placed back upon the bed and oh...oh those hands...they were working pure miracles. He tilted his head, caught a glimpse of his angel's face tense in concentration laced with a hint of guilt.

"Guess we got that one wrong" Crowley joked. The angel merely huffed and kept on working his sore muscles. 

They ended up sleeping curled tightly together, the tartan flannel of Aziraphale's pajamas a stark contrast against Crowley's tight black boxers. 

Neither of them would bring up their experiment again for the longest time.


	2. Chapter 2

They had settled into not acknowledging their adventurous incident for several months, limiting any sort of intimacy to shy kisses, a brief brush of hands, shoulders bumping and, on whims of boldness, leaning into each other while downing their newest acquisition of fine spirits in the evenings.

It wasn't that they did not feel the need to be closer, but the awkward embarrassment that still lingered between them and in their respective minds whenever they wandered off into not quite as proper territory.

The literal elephant in the room was the following: they were both ethereal beings that had been around this lump of rock and water for several millennia. They had seen cultures rise and fall, had helped them along whenever the occasion called for it and gathered knowledge that any human being would not even be able to grasp. So given that the mechanics of intimate encounters came so easily to all sorts of species which were nowhere near as far developed as them came as quite the bummer. It seemed so easy a task, effortless and pleasurable and yet they had failed miserably at it. Their pride was, in short, more than just a little dented.

It was a clear evening upon which Aziraphale had insisted they changed up their usual routine for something different. Nothing drastic, mind you, they still were beings utterly comfortable with set patterns, but a slight deviation would hardly hurt, or so the angel thought.

They had spread a tartan blanket upon the soft grass of a hill - much to Crowley's disdain, over the years he had developed an aversion to that specific pattern - shielded by the branches of an old oak tree. A slight evening breeze mate the leaves rustle, the air was crisp but not unpleasantly cold, no cloud in the sky allowing a brilliant view up to the stars. 

Aziraphale sighed, finishing off his third cucumber and cheese sandwich.   
"That was scummy" he dabbed his mouth with a napkin, though his eyes were already darting towards dessert, a rich strawberry cheesecake.

Crowley answered with a gentle smile, too soft for a demon, but at the time he couldn't have cared less. He cherished the way his angel's eyes would light up at the prospect of delicious food. The simple and untainted joy the other derived from it would forever remain a mystery to him. However, Crowley was more than happy to never solve this one.

"Really" he drawled "must give my commendations to the baker then" he picked up one of the leftover pieces and took a bite, face going through a variety of expressions as he chewed on it, letting the flavors unfold.   
"Yeah. Not too shabby." With a few more bites he finished off the piece, licking some crumbs off his long fingers.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed the angel watching every flick of his tongue.  
Interesting, Crowley thought, making a show of the task. The result was more than satisfying, as he could see the other swallowing thickly.   
He leaned in, his grin widening, and placed a kiss against the angel's flushed cheek.

"What is it angel?" He raised an eyebrow "you seem a little" Crowley licked his lips teasingly "flustered."  
Aziraphale squeaked and shook his head. "Who? Me? No...ah...I am not...ah….flustered I mean." He shot the other one of his bright and shy smiles.

"Then you must be feeling awfully hot" Crowley pressed on, the tips of his fingers sneaking up to his angel's neck, tracing the soft skin there. 

"H-hot? It is ah...rather chilly out here, don't you think?" He rubbed his arms as if to emphasize his point.   
Slender arms wrapped around him from behind as the demon pressed his chest up against the angel's back. 

"I could warm you" Crowley mumbled, though it was not quite true. After all, his temperature tended to be below the average being. It wasn't the point anyway. Aziraphale stiffened at the sudden close contact but soon relaxed as nimble fingers started kneading his voluptuous stomach. To be fair it was one of his secret soft spots, nevermind the doubt had that Gabriel instilled in his mind whenever he had had the unpleasant honor to report to him. His demon seemed to like it alright anyway, and was that a purr close to his ear? Aziraphale leaned back and closed his eyes. Certainly he would be allowed to indulge himself in these sensations for just a moment longer.

"Ssssay angel" a wicked tongue darted out and slithered along the sensitive skin right below his ear "about that book-"  
Aziraphale gasped, blushing a deep scarlet at the reminder of their failed endeavor, body tensing immediately. 

"W-what about it?" the tongue still lavishing his neck with attention was utterly distracting.  
"Wassss there something elssssse you would like to try?" the angel moaned as the words were followed by a light bite against the already wet skin.  
"P-possibly? Why would you ah...ask….dear boy?"  
"Becaussssse I would not be...oppossssed to try again"  
The hiss in Crowley's voice did wondrous things to Aziraphale's insides, heat pooling in his lower stomach. He was rather surprised that this sort of demonic trait would serve as an undeniable asset to their relationship. He would certainly not share those thoughts, but if the other's chuckle was anything to go by there was no need for it. It seemed he was so very similar to his beloved books - easy to read if one just knew how.

"Would you now" he steeled himself, unwilling to give in to his desires just yet. "Here?" The last word came out too high pitched for his own liking, but in his defense, Crowley had stealthily slipped one of his hands beneath his waistcoat and shirt, giving his bare flesh a good squeeze. 

Whether the demon like it or not, he was quite proficient at tempting others, especially when it came to the one being that had spent the better part of his existence pining for him. 

"Why not?" Crowley answered and somehow managed to turn the angel enough to face him. "Who elsssse would see?" 

Only now did Aziraphale notice that the other had removed his shades, golden eyes meeting his own, burning with an intense fire that spoke of both lust and unconditional devotion. 

"What do you have in mind?" He answered, one of his broader, softer hands finding its way to Crowley's cheek, cupping the angular face in his palm like the treasure it was.  
Crowley hesitated for a moment. 

"Love me angel. Make me yours. Mark me so no one else will ever lay a hand on me" It was an answer far more cheesy and so unlike himself that later one he would shake his head about if, and obviously rather dangerous, but the words had slipped out before he could even think better of them. They were true nonetheless, his deepest, darkest desires laid bare in front of the one that really mattered.

Aziraphale's mouth opened, then closed again, uncertain how to reply to such a declaration. He remained frozen for long seconds, only shaken out of his racing thoughts as he felt the other drawing back, those fascinating eyes now speaking of hurt and regret.

It would simply not do, so he smashed his mouth against the other's, the kiss lacking any finesse and yet intense, heavy with all that had remained unspoken between them. 

It didn't take them too long to discard their clothes, to come skin against skin, hand a roaming the plains of smooth flesh and mouths locked in a passionate kiss. 

Crowley marveled at the way his angel was illuminated by the pale light if the moon above, his hair gleaming a pure white as Aziraphale leaned over him, pinned him down with the weight of his own body. It felt...oddly safe despite being in such a vulnerable position, and Crowley certainly hate showing any sort of weakness to anyone but his angel. 

Aziraphale smiled, one of those wide, open smiles that shone like a beacon in the darkness, making Crowley feel...well, home. 

"Tell me what you want, dear boy" the angel's voice was firm and comforting, matching the movement of his fingers as they idly played with a short strand of ginger hair. 

In the back of his mind Crowley wished the other would find a better pet name for him, one more suited for the nature of their relationship, though he could hardly begrudge the angel anything.

Instead he wrapped his legs around his waist, his heels digging into the plump buttocks, drawing him in closer. The angel obliged willingly, lowering his head to repay some of the kisses he had received earlier when…

"Oi! Anyone there!" The stranger's voice cut like a knife through the night, driving them apart and lunging each for their respective items of clothing within just the blink of an eye. They looked at each other, faces flushed and still breathless, then stared into the night, noting a shadowy figure approaching them. The old man said figure soon manifested into fixed them with a scowl that spoke up a deep disdain and the need of keeping the upper hand. He was, all in all, a rather unpleasant fellow. 

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" the stranger shot them a death glare. Crowley contemplated answering with a little scare but thought better of it as his angel's hand brushed his own, accompanied by a barely noticeable shake of head.

"Havin' a lil' picnic. What do you think it looks like" he answered instead, eyebrows drawn together to match the other man's glare

"A picnic, is it? In the middle of the night?" The old man picked something off the ground. 

Aziraphale gasped, his hand shooting up to his neck where his bowtie was indeed missing, now held in an iron grasp between the man's fingers. 

"To not think me a fool" he continued "I will not stand for-" a flick of Crowley's wrist but him off, just as if time was standing still. He looked rather ridiculous with his hand raises in mid-air, mouth wide agape and face red in unjustified agitation.

"Let's get out of here, angel" Crowley sighed, snatching the bowtie from the stranger's grasp and handing it back to Aziraphale. 

"I am in no mood to listen to this lunatic's babbling."

The angel shrugged. "I guess. What unfortunate timing." His shoulders slumped as he picked up the remnants of their shared meal.

"Come on, then." Crowley opened the passenger's door of his Bentley, holding it open for the other like the gentleman he certainly wasn't on an everyday basis. He simply felt the need to make up for the inconvenience.

As they drove off, Crowley chose to leave the old man frozen just a little longer than necessary as payback for his insolence.


End file.
